A considerable amount of effort has been expended in the development of dimensionally stable materials suitable for use in manufacturing support structures for satellite systems. Such dimensionally stable support structures are required to maintain the ultraprecise dimensions of optical components and other equipment mounted on satellites. The key to constructing dimensionally stable support structures is the manufacturing of dimensionally stable joints which comprise structural members, most likely in the form of long tubes, and connectors used to join the structural members together. In order to achieve the desired dimensional stability in the joint, the materials used to manufacture the structural members and connectors should have a coefficient of axial expansion of substantially zero over the temperature range of -250.degree. F. to 250.degree. F. which is typically encountered in the space environment.
Continuous carbon fiber reinforced metals, particularly graphite/aluminum and graphite/magnesium, meet the stringent axial dimensional stability requirements for use as structural members in satellite systems. However, these graphite fiber reinforced metals cannot readily be manufactured into complex shapes which display the axial stability required for connectors because of difficulties in controlling graphite fiber volume and fiber orientation. Therefore, materials other than graphite fiber reinforced metals are desired for use in manufacturing the connectors.
Accordingly, there has been a continuous effort in this field of art to develop a means for producing a joint with the desired dimensional stability.